Talk:Hellfire Warlock
Manual 11/18/2008 - I have added as much as I can about the Hellfire Warlock from the Storm of Zehir Manual, but I do not yet own the game, and would like anyone who does to verify contents and bring this page up to date with the current in game implementation. - sidvicious1985 Constitution damage bug I have Storms of Zehir and made a Hellfire Warlock. On a whim, I equipped him with an item that prevented ability damage, and discovered that he was still able to use his Hellfire Blast and Shield, but now took no Constitution damage from it. I edited the page to say as much. Hellfire Shield DC Hellfire Shield doesn't appear to use Character lvl. Level 12 Character, only 6 Warlock 3 Hellfire, 5 Charisma bonus, should be DC 10 + 1/2(12) + 5= 21 DC for Hellfire Shield, however it appears to use half of your Invoker Level instead, as the DC is 19. 10 + 1/2(9) +5 = 19.5, rounds down to 19. Don't want to edit the main article until someone else confirms. 06:45, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :This seems like it is probably the Warlock caster level bug, where only half invoker level is applied to DCs. ::Looks like you got things confused. DC doesn't add caster level, except for epic DC bonuses. Half invoker level is applied to spell resistance checks. GFallen (talk) 13:24, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Summon Baatezu I have yet to see it summon neeshka (the companion from the original campaign?? It seems to summon the same guys that were in Jerro's lair or under his control. I get mephasm a lot. If it does summon her, that has to be either a joke or a bug. Of note: word of changing gives you a very high con score and you can toggle on hellfire shield. This can destroy large packs of annoying enemy in a hurry, for exampel MOTB ghost groups where you fight 20 wraiths or 10 spirt badgers or the like. Naturally this pales beside aoe doom blasting BUT in demon form you are all but immortal against weak creatures while your regular form may be easier to hit/kill. It is a useful trick in a couple of specific parts of the game, most notably if you have no gear yet in a new adventure. Once well geared and max level you will have as good or better stats as the demon form and there is little benefit. 15:43, February 25, 2013 (UTC)J Neeshka can be summoned, but appears only rarely as a taller version of the companion to the PC as a level 12 rogue and level 8 outsider. It is amusing to see her standing right next to the "real" Neeshka. As for a Joke Baatezu summons, that would be Avernus Fried Chicken, a level 18 outsider which appears as a chicken wreathed in the fiery flames of hell. I saw this easter egg once and had to take several screenshots, as I didn't think anyone would believe I summoned such a creature. It was a tough old bird to kill. Cannot use hellfire blast, possibly other hellfire warlock abilities as well. I created this character for Mask of Betrayer and when I finally leveled the character high enough to invest in hellfire warlock, I couldn't figure out how to use his hellfire blast. It's not in the quickcast like his other invocations, it's not in the little menu that lets you toggle stealth/tracking/power attacks, it's not even an option when I right click the character himself. I even looked in his feats, where his special abilities would normally be listed. Fiendish resilience is there, hellfire blast is not. What on earth is going on here? Also, not a tech person. Please keep it simple. Yeah, I've gained exactly zilch from taking 3 levels of hellfire warlock. 08:03, November 6, 2013 (UTC)Confused Tony :First, don't use custom formatting please. Do you have anything in your override folders? (see Installation directories for location) GFallen (talk) 13:24, November 6, 2013 (UTC)